


Spoilers

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 55





	Spoilers

The ‘fam’ watched as the Doctor and the unknown woman with large hair danced in the middle of the TARDIS, the Doctor wearing the biggest smile they have ever seen on her face. 

“It seems we have an audience sweetie” The unknown woman said looking over at them, The Doctor pulls away from the woman turning to see team TARDIS looking at them with confused faces. 

“Who the chick, Doc?” Ryan asked, pointing at the woman with space hair. 

“Fam meet River Song my wife, wife meet my fam Yaz, Graham and Ryan” 

“Wife?” Team TARDIS said at the same time, looking at the taller woman to see her sending a small wave their way. 

“What she doesn’t talk about me” River said a mock hurt expression covering her face. 

“No she does all the time but she said you were ya no, dead” Yaz told her. 

“Awe you finally told you friend about me, how sweet” River said smiling leaning down to kiss the Doctor cheek making the blonde haired woman blush. 

“What can I say this time around I’m sappy” The Doctor said with a strug. 

“Wait if you're dead , how are you here?” Graham asked confused, he may not know much but he sure as hell knows dead people can't dance around The TARDIS with the Doc. 

“Spoilers” She said with a smirk, making the Doctor's eyes twinkle. 

“What does that even mean?”

“Spoiler, if I tell you it will ruin the fun” River told them hinting at the fact they helped her along with the Doctor.


End file.
